


He Almost Married a Witch

by Chlstarr



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Samantha is a comic character from an Italian comic that never got reprinted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlstarr/pseuds/Chlstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back when Mickey was young, stupid and after a ferocious tiff with Minnie had honestly thought she didn't want him anymore, had gone on vacation since he was borrowing Chief O'Hara's RV anyway. After a few hours of starting his vacation, he meets someone, a really pretty girl named Samantha who has a terrible reputation in the region she lives in for being a witch, and it turns out to be true. Regardless, he almost marries her after only knowing her for a month. It didn't work out in the end, but now that he's married to Minnie he has to explain who she is after they come across her picture in a photo album that Minnie hasn't looked through yet. Then after he tells the tale, Minnie later has a nightmare about it, but can she reconcile with the fact that Mickey really has had an ex girlfriend before? Read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wedding Photo and The Witch He Almost Actually Married

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a three in one, because the first half of what this story is actually about is actually a sequel to another drabble I did centering on my OC Manfred's talent of cross dressing flawlessly...And this whole story otherwise is based off of an Italian 1990 comic, Ho Sposato Una Strega, or "I Married a Witch". Basically Bewitched but with the marriage gone sour because she was so not low key. I did the pain staking task of translating the whole thing with Google translate, someone needs to update its Italian, there were a few words in the comic that would not translate in the box, but I could find its translation other wise by just googling it. Funny thing is it only got printed once and it was done incorrectly with pages 21 and 22 being switched, and of course it never got reprinted or properly translated. It's only edition can be found in "Mickey Mouse" number 1785 of 11 February 1990.
> 
> Disclaimer: Manfred Mouse and Alfonzo T. Gato are the only two that are my characters, everyone else belongs to Disney.

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, and Mickey and Minnie were spending it going through old and newer photo albums. The current one they were looking at featured pictures entirely made up of Mickey and his cousin Manfred and their adventures together, as Minnie hadn't seen them before.

However, there was one picture they came across that Mickey had completely forgotten about, and of course it understandably upset Minnie. "Mickey, _**what**_ is this?" She asked angrily through gritted teeth while _trying_ to remain calm. There had to be some logical explanation for it, and there was but it would take a while to explain for the second Minnie had spotted the photo, Mickey had started to bust a gut from laughing so hard.

The picture in question was a wedding photo, or at least appeared to be. Mickey was definitely the groom, but the bride had white fur and looked quite beautifully elegant sitting next to a standing Mickey. Even the bride's dress was gorgeous as it consisted of mostly bunched up looking frills with little flower accents for every connecting corner.

Meanwhile, Mickey had laughed so hard that he fell off the couch. He still laughed as Minnie called his name again three times to get his attention. She got him on the fourth time when his laughter was slowly starting to finally die down.

"Hahhhh…I'm sorry Minnie, heh-heh, but it should be obvious why that picture is even in that album since it's just made up of all my adventures with Manfred…and the bride has white fur, so who else could it be?" He said through numerous stifled chuckles, and chuckled even more when he finished as Minnie did a double take at the photo.

She could hardly believe that the bride was really Manfred. The makeup was spot on to perfection. He really did look like a woman.

"Pretty convincing ain't he?" Mickey quipped, now that he was sitting up on the floor and nestled his head into his arms on the couch. "He was undercover dressed as a girl at the time an' we got pulled over by a photographer fer a wedding magazine, an' he said we looked like a cute couple. I didn't wanna do it 'cause I'd have rather done it with you, but Manfred dragged me into it anyway since the photographer had ta make a quota, an' who knows if he'd ever sucker in another cute looking couple. Manfred has the actual magazine if ya ever wanna see a bigger version of this picture. This is just the copy they gave us as a souvenir." He said reaching over to point at the photo.

Minnie just stared at him in shock throughout his whole explanation. It was all so ridiculous that it had to be true. She couldn't help it as she burst into a fit of giggles. "Oh-ho Mickey! It could only happen to you couldn't it?"

"Yeah, I've been getting that a lot. So, d'ya forgive me?" He scratched the back of his head, and looked up at her hopefully.

"Oh, Mickey. There's nothing to forgive. Besides, you know I can't stay mad at you." She replied, patting the spot next to her on the couch to prompt him to come back and sit next to her again. When he did get back on the couch, she scooched over to sit in his lap and kissed him. She spoke again when she pulled back several seconds later. "Maybe we should walk around town together later and see if _we_ get pulled over for looking like such a cute couple?" She suggested playfully.

"Sure, I'd like that! But much later though…I'd like ta have ya all ta myself fer a bit." Mickey said, wiggling a brow at her before moving in to kiss her neck.

"Oh, you~!" Minnie giggled gleefully, adoring his attention and trying to return the favor when she could.

Now remember kids, no matter how ridiculous a story may sound, if the storyteller finishes with something along the lines of "I kid you not" be it an explanation or otherwise, then it's obvious that there's some things you just can't make up.

* * *

 

They had continued to look through the photo album of Mickey and his cousin Manfred's adventures, and at each set of pictures a story was in order, to explain how it came to be.

However, if Mickey's luck with the magazine wedding photo was only sort of bad because of how innocent the circumstances  _really_  were, then next photo of absolute question just earned his luck a trip to a really warm place within Hades' domain.

The photo in question that made Mickey's heart skip and not in a good way, that Minnie actually felt considering that she was still curled up against him, was of a blonde girl that Minnie didn't recognize, but since it was in a photo album of Mickey and Manfred's adventures she assumed right away that it was an old girlfriend of Manfred's. The only thing countering it was why it was in this album rather than one that Manfred had, and countering  _that_  was the fact that Manfred liked to tease Mickey about certain things and probably left it here as a boastful joke. The girl in the photo was awfully pretty so it really wouldn't surprise Minnie if the second part of the latter was the case. Still, her curiosity was piqued, and Mickey's grave was about to start the digging process.

"Who's this, Mickey? One of Manfred's girlfriends just to spite you?" Minnie asked innocently.

"That's [Samantha](http://marcobar.outducks.org/Fumetti/Rari/Censurati/Matrimonio/Topolino/bewitched28.html)." Mickey replied simply, not trusting his voice to provide a further explanation considering how fried his brain was at the flood of memories concerning the girl in the photo. Samantha was the only other girl in the world that he ever loved with all his heart, so much so that he almost… If only she would've just….

His mistake of not giving a further explanation already set Minnie on edge, if it really was one of Manfred's girlfriends then why was he hesitating on giving a little back story about her? Then he made the second mistake of gulping, like, really loudly. She knew then, that he was hiding something about this  _Samantha_ , and whatever it was, she just  _knew_  that she wasn't going to like it, especially since Mickey now shirked away from her touch at just knowing the explanation to come was bound to have physical consequences. Usually it might however, Minnie decided to keep an open mind about it though, they were married now, she had no reason to be jealous if Samantha wasn't Manfred's girlfriend and was actually Micke- It really was hard to fathom the idea of Mickey being with someone else, even for a little while, but she herself wasn't all that faithful back when they were dating at times either, Duke Height of Konseet was one of very few names that came to mind, but that was mostly because he was one of two of the more recent ones.

Still, Minnie sat up and looked him in the eye to ask as delicately as possible, "Mickey, who is she really? I…promise I won't be mad, no matter what she is to you."

Mickey chuckled darkly at that. "Yes ya will. She's one of the biggest secrets I've kept from ya, and that's fer a very good reason. Naturally, Manfred's the only other person in my life who even knows about her and even  _he_  smacked me upside the head because of the circumstances surrounding her."

Minnie raised her brow at that. Manfred had a tendency to black mail his cousin by revealing any dark secrets to her if Mickey did something extremely stupid that she needed to know about, and usually those dark secrets were just stories of more of Mickey's stupid decisions that he's made in his life. The fact that this was the first time that she's even heard of this girl, Samantha, was a little bit of a shock, but then maybe he forgot about this one.

"Mickey, we're married," She reminded him sternly. "I highly doubt I have anything to worry about."

Mickey sighed slightly in relief but more in exasperation through his nose. Minnie was right, she didn't have to worry too much. But still…he cringed at himself for how stupid he was back then, good golly Miss Molly  _ **he was dumb**_!

"Before I tell ya about her, I hafta tell ya about how it all started." He started cautiously.

Thus, slowly but surely he told her of how he was going to go away for a month to catch a dangerous bandit in a camper RV with the police Chief O'Hara and when he was dropped off at her place to tell her, she was mad as a hornet, since him going off on dangerous adventures, especially without her, were always a touchy subject and after she said she didn't want to ever see him again, she cussed him out of her house  _and_  threw dishes at him. So there was the officially unofficial break-up of that time. He hopped back in the camper with O'Hara to go off to catch the bad guy, only to get the call that he was already arressted. So they turned back a little to drop the Chief off at the police station, and the Chief even lent the camper to Mickey so he could make it up to Minnie with a romantic getaway vacation in it.  _ **Fat chance of that**_ , by the time Mickey got back to her house, she was gone. Apparently she went on a cruise around the world to forget about him, according to Clarabelle, who happened to pass by and was given a message from Minnie to throw dishes of her own at him and to make sure she aimed well.

So Mickey went on vacation by himself…with Pluto of course. He drove so much that he ended up getting lost in the rain and in traffic. He met Samantha then, as she was the only one walking out in the pouring rain so of course he gave her a ride, but then he needed gas for the camper, luckily Samantha knew the area well even though she claimed that she wasn't very popular in these parts. The gas station guy didn't take too kindly in knowing that Mickey was traveling with Samantha as soon as Mickey mentioned that she was his guide around the country side, the guy called her a witch, and of course Mickey defended her honor. The Mouse tied the guy in the gas pump but he himself came out with a shiner on his right eye. At least he had already paid for the gas.

Mickey then took Samantha home, to her home, he had to correct quickly to avoid certain…implications. In any case, he met her father and got some steak for his eye, and Samantha's father thanked him for defending Samantha and explained that the gas station guy isn't the only one to call Samantha a witch. Everyone in the region called her that, and called her father a wizard. According to Samantha's father the people blamed it on the gloomy looking house, which should have been the first sign of BS to Mickey, because the house looked wonderful and picturesque, why would people shun them for the way a house looks? In any case, Mickey only wanted to prove his point of how much he liked the house by asking to keep his camper here. Samantha's father was hesitant, but Samantha herself was all for it and offered to show him everything the region had to offer.

Since Mickey had a month to spend… That month was entirely spent with Samantha, and inevitably they had gotten extremely close. So close in fact that when it was about time for Mickey to head back home, he actually had no intention of going home alone…This of course was the very part he had been extremely hesitant to tell Minnie, since he knew her for much longer than he knew Samantha, and that was going to hurt, no matter how he worded it. He only knew Samantha for a month and they told each other everything, and already he wanted to marry her, and asked her father for her hand in marriage.

Her father was just as hesitant as when it came to letting Mickey stay, only more so for a reason that he had no choice but to finally reveal. Her father proved that Samantha hadn't told Mickey everything, well really there was only one thing left to tell, but it was a doozy. The rumors the people spread about her being a witch and her father being a wizard were actually true. They could use magic by simply snapping their fingers, but they only used their magic for mundane and practical things…mostly, but he'd get to that part soon. With a snap of the fingers, Samantha proved the existence of her magic by making an unplugged vacuum cleaner come to life and lifted a heavy chair, with Pluto on it, off of the floor. Mickey had fainted of course, but when he came to he got used to the idea and was more determined that their marriage could work since he was perfectly okay with it, as he honestly thought Samantha could renounce her magic. Samantha even promised as much for the sake of love. However, her father knew that she couldn't really do it, but granted them the blessing while secretly snapping his fingers for a very specific reason.

Mickey and Samantha didn't really get married, but they saw how their lives would play out in excruciating detail if they did. In the end Samantha couldn't stop using her magic, she couldn't cook for beans seeing as she managed to burn cake, so she used magic to compensate for that when Clarabelle wouldn't stop being so snooty about it. If there wasn't a parking spot, she'd move the tow away zone sign, some lady neighbor bragged about her roses and tulips, Samantha wilted them with a snap of her fingers. What should have really been the final two straws were the two distinct times Samantha wanted to keep Mickey around specifically. One day was a day that he had made plans to go play baseball with Goofy, but it was raining, one phone call from the Goof later proved that it was only raining on his house! The other instance that really should've put him on edge was the instance of Chief O' Hara asking for his help to capture Pete again, with permission from his "wife" to go of course, and though she said yes, she snapped her fingers, he saw it and scolded with just her name as the doorbell rang. Pete was at the door with the uncontrollable desire to turn himself in. She really crossed the line on that one, she took the fun out of hunting a criminal down by serving them on a silver platter, but he just couldn't stay mad at her. He understood the temptation, magic made things easy, and really one's own nature can't be changed, but of course Samantha had used her magic so much around town that the rumors spread like wild fire and everyone wanted her gone. Samantha wanted the people protesting gone, and that was when her father, who was 'visiting', undid his ruse. Everything went back to the way it was and Mickey and Samantha were never really married, it was all just a magical dimension that her father had created to show how everything would play out if they went through with it.

Mickey and Samantha both silently agreed that it was for the best that they didn't really get married, so Mickey packed up and left reluctantly, they'd never forget each other, but for a moment they didn't have anything to remember each other by, until Samantha poofed a picture of herself onto the dashboard of the camper for Mickey to keep, which now rests in this photo album…for some reason, he'd have to ask Manfred about that one, but knowing Manfred, he probably stuck it in there for safe keeping since Minnie  _normally_  wouldn't look in this particular photo album. In return, Mickey sent a letter with a picture of himself as soon as he got home. Meanwhile, Minnie was still on that cruise around the world so he was kind of justified for the whole thing, but still…He did wonder from time to time, if it still would've worked out, they were in a magical dimension of a future that didn't really happen, and she learned her lesson technically so she wouldn't've made the same mistakes, right? Probably not, hence how things are now…And still yet…

"One measly month and you almost married her?" Minnie said in more of a statement that a question because she could hardly believe it.

"I know, I know, definitely not one of my brightest ideas, even if her magic wasn't a factor, it probably would've been a really dumb decision in the long run. I mean look at her! If she didn't have any magic, she would've left me fer someone taller faster than I could even say 'magic'!" Mickey admitted sheepishly. Minnie rolled her eyes at him for that one bit of self-depreciation.

"Mickey if you honestly believe any girl in a relationship with you would really leave you for something as  **trifle**  as that, then we're going to have to have a  _really long_  heart to heart chat." To prove her point, she pressed herself fully against him, making sure that they could feel each other's heartbeat.

As shy as Mickey was about the sudden closeness and the true implications of what they were going to be doing later that she was really bringing to the table, he still had a counter to shoot back at her. "So says she who has kinda sorta left me a few times fer guys who were indeed taller than me. All of whom I can count on one hand!"

"Really?" Minnie tested teasingly. "Even with our mere four fingers as opposed to a human's five fingers?"

"Yep, four's all I need, so let me count the ways. Lessee, there's Mortimer, there was Mr. Slicker…"

"He doesn't count." Minnie interrupted him.

"Yes he does, when he asked ya who I was ta ya and  _guessed_  that I was yer brother, ya didn't  _deny it!_ " He stressed out the last two words and took inward glee at her shock, knowing that she didn't know that he knew about that. "I was just on the other side of the fence fer that conversation, Min. Now, moving on, there was the ever so  _conceited_  Duke Height of Konseet, and finally Alfonzo T. Gato who counts because he is a head taller than both of us."

"Yet, I'm still here with you and married to you despite all of them." She reminded him, and then had an afterthought. "You've been waiting to make that joke about Duke for a long time haven't you?"

"True, and I am grateful for it every day, as well as you taking me back after ya came home from that cruise. And yes, I was waiting fer the right moment ta make that joke." Mickey replied cheerfully. Then his smile fell when he remembered what started all of this as he glanced back at the photo album with Samantha's picture smiling right into the soft spot that loved her all those years ago. "So, uh, yer not mad about-?"

"Of course not, we all make mistakes Mickey and you already know about most of mine." She interrupted him again. Then she leaned in to whisper seductively into his ear. "Besides,  _ **you're all mine now**_." Then she got up and off of him and the couch but grabbed him by the collar of his shirt as she got up, he obediently followed. "I think now's a good time as any to have that heart to heart chat,  _preferably in our bed room_." She told him as she led him up the stairs. He followed behind her more eagerly at the obvious implications.

"As ya wish, toots."

They didn't dare remind Manfred of Samantha's photo, otherwise he'd never let Mickey live it down for months. He could be worse than Clarabelle when it came to spreading gossip, more so since he usually had the extra juicy black mail to go with it.

Regardless, the moral of this story is, don't decide to marry someone after one mere month of knowing them, ya hacks!

* * *

 


	2. When SHE Came Home After He Married A Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minnie's nightmare and the only reason why this story is rated Mature, for one measly really dirty line in a Disney Story!

Two months and nineteen days, that's how long her cruise had been since it was an "Around the World in 80 Days" sort of trip. All because she wanted to forget about the boy who scorned her… _accidentally_. She really was in the wrong this time, it was one of their usual touchy subjects and she knew how he was, but she just... ** _snapped_**. He was going off to go searching for a dangerous bandit out in the middle of nowhere in a camper with the Chief of Police for a whole month, and she just didn't want to accept it for what it was. He may have been going out to risk his neck, but at least he wouldn't have been alone, though personally she'd rather worry about him in person, but of course it was one of those situations that it was so dangerous that it was best that she didn't get involved, then she snapped.

Two months and nineteen days, 80 days in total, she intended to forget about him, but she just couldn't. She even regretted one of her final words to him being that she never wanted to see him again. Those were just words she said out of anger, she didn't really mean them. She even told Clarabelle to continue throwing dishes at him after she left to get on the ship, with the recommendation that the cow aimed well. At the time Minnie felt quite justified, but it's been over two months since then and she's long since seen the error of her ways. She  _ **needed**_  to apologize to him.

Minnie wasn't the least bit surprised to only see Horace and Clarabelle here to greet her and pick her up at the docks.

"How much did I miss?" Minnie asked after she hugged them both in greeting them.

"A lot." They both replied in unison but in their own distinctive emotional tones. Horace sounded uneasy, while Clarabelle exaggerated her tone to sound exasperated. They both then looked at each other worriedly, wondering how they were going to break the news to their little friend, she wasn't going to take it well that much they could guess. They were so hesitant on elaborating their statement that Minnie decided to ask another, more important question.

"How's Mickey doing? I'd like to apologize to him since I was in the wrong this time."

"Oh, he's long since forgiven and forgotten about  _that_ , considering he's moved on completely." Clarabelle told her in a tone that was grating, spiteful and obviously directed at Mickey.

"Clarabelle!" Horace hissed at her for putting it so harshly.

"Oh, stop taking his side Horace!" Clarabelle shot back.

"Well if you just accepted it fer what it is, I wouldn't have to! Minnie told him she never wanted to see 'im again, so when he saw an opportunity, he took it! Any fella with sense woulda done the same!" Horace retorted, keeping his ground. "Especially since both of you threw dishes at him." This he muttered but both girls heard it.

"Horace, how do you know about those things?" Minnie asked suspiciously. As much as a gossip that Clarabelle was, even she could keep secrets about sensitive subjects.

Horace then lost his determined posture and suddenly became sheepish. "He told me at the wedding."

"What wedding? Who got married?" Minnie asked in confusion, trying to count off everyone she knew in her head who was pretty close to getting married, she would've remembered getting an invitation and staying just to wait for it rather than going on the cruise like she did, but she came up with nothing.

"Mickey." Both the horse and the cow quipped in unison again. And again in their own tones, Clarabelle still sounded spiteful, while Horace was reluctant in even saying his name in response to the questions that coincided with one another.

The information hit Minnie like a ton of bricks, surely that couldn't be right. Mickey getting married to someone who wasn't her…it was unfathomable. There was no way it could be true, the timing didn't make any sense.

It was Horace who elaborated for her so she wouldn't have to look so dumbfounded anymore. "After you left, Mickey didn't have to go after that dangerous bandit 'cause he was caught by somebody else on the force, then of course since you weren't home so he could apologize and make it up to you, he went on a vacation of his own, about a month later he came back home only to get married to a girl he just got to know over the course of that month."

"We all thought it was a little odd about how sudden it was." Clarabelle continued. "Even I knew something was up when I first met her, she managed to burn cake, and yet when she invited us to dinner at their place later that evening, her cooking tasted like it could've come out of a restaurant menu. So I tried to see what her secret was, but I didn't expect to see things flying throughout the kitchen."

"I didn't believe Clarabelle about that at first, but as it turned out she wasn't seeing things. Samantha,  _that's his wife's name_ , really was a…" Horace trailed off, not wanting to say the word, because in all honesty it sounded rude no matter how one says it.

" _ **She's a witch!**_ " Clarabelle finished for him. "Over the course of the next month it became more obvious not just to me but to the rest of the town. All she had to do was snap her fingers and something happened! She could get a parking spot where there really was no parking spot, she even killed Mrs. Jone's prized tulips and roses because they were prettier than hers! Eventually the whole town wanted her out once everyone caught on that she was the cause of every mysterious mishap. So she was driven out, but Mickey went with her since they're quite the pair now. I don't know where they moved to, so it'd be hard for you to apologize at this point."

"Duckburg." Horace interjected simply. Clarabelle did a double take at him and Minnie made a mental sigh of relief that Mickey was still close by despite all of this new information.

"And just how do  _you_  know that's where they moved to?!" Clarabelle demanded.

"He sent me an early Christmas card as an excuse fer me to have his address, but I think Chief O' Hara and Goofy are the only other people who have it. And Donald too since they're in his neighborhood now." Horace replied with ease. Then he turned to Minnie as an afterthought came to him. "I think Mickey left a note fer you at your place before they moved, so I think its best that you read that before you go see him fer any reason that you may have left."

Minnie was still in shock at all of this new information, she didn't know what to feel. She knew at the very least that she should feel bitter, but instead she couldn't help but feel extremely remorseful. After all, with the very words of not wanting to see him again, he took it to heart and moved on, all because she couldn't…

"I do still want to see him again, but you're right, Horace. I really should go read that note that he left me." Minnie said slowly. She honestly felt like she was going to faint, but somehow she didn't.

They took her home, and Minnie told Horace to pick her up to go see Mickey in about an hour. She found Mickey's note right away, he must've slid it under her door since she found it on the floor right as she walked in. Knowing him, he didn't want it getting lost in her mountain of piled up mail. She set her suitcase aside just to read it.

It mostly contained his own remorse on how it had to be this way, and how he knew it would be hard for her to come home only to find that he got married to someone else. He regretted that more than anything since he had known Minnie for much longer. He would've invited her to the wedding if she hadn't gone on that cruise, and if it weren't for the circumstances, she and Samantha, his wife, could've been great friends. However, he did genuinely love Samantha despite what anyone thinks or says about his wife otherwise. He also regretted not being able to say goodbye to Minnie in person since he had to move, but at least he'd just be in the next town over. He hoped that Duckburg was big enough that no one would care about Samantha's magical antics and be too focused on Scrooge McDuck and his witch troubles with Magica DeSpell. He finished off the letter surprisingly on an interesting note. Minnie was more than welcome to visit anytime, so long as she kept any spiteful comments to herself and not tick off Samantha.

Minnie was then even more determined to see him, even though the idea of him being married to someone else was still all so surreal. She could still hardly believe it. Did she really strike that much of a chord before she left that she unknowingly caused him to turn his back on everything they'd ever been through together? Even after reading his letter, she highly doubted that was even the case. It was part of why she had to see him and inevitably meet his new wife.

After an hour had passed, Horace came by to pick her up and drove her all the way to Duckburg. Along the way Minnie couldn't help but ask Horace something.

"What's Samantha like?"

"Sweet as a peach, if it weren't fer the circumstances, you'd get along fine with her as a friend." Horace replied carefully. He almost mentioned that Mickey  _was_  in good hands, but that would be overstepping one too many boundaries.

"Heh, it's funny, Mickey said the same thing in the note he left." She replied wistfully.

"Well, that coincidence just shows how true it is!" Horace said cheerfully in an attempt to lighten Minnie's mood…to no effect of course. Horace's hopeful smile fell as soon as he realized his attempt failed miserably. "Look, I know I can't say much of anything since it really ain't any of my business, but a bunch of us asked him  _ **why any of this even is**_. And the short answer, was  _ **you**_  not wanting to see him ever again. He's well aware of the suddenness of it to everyone else's perspective, he knew it even when he was asking her father for his blessing. But I'm not entirely sure he'll tell you the same thing he told me and anyone else who asked. He might, but it'll be a bit more emotional since it's between you an' him…if you can get him alone that is…"

Minnie picked up on what he was trying to say in general, but she also picked up on the implication that Horace trailed off with. But just to make sure… "She's clingy?" Minnie asked cautiously.

"Juuuust a little…She's only shown signs of it twice. There was the time she made it rain just on their house to keep Mickey from playing baseball with Goofy, they told me about that and I almost didn't believe them. Then there was the time that Chief O' Hara asked for Mickey's help to catch Pete again with permission from Samantha of course, and she did give it but then she snapped her fingers and all of a sudden Pete turned himself in, right on Mickey's doorstep!" Horace admitted.

"And he stuck by her after that last one?" Minnie couldn't help but question skeptically. Mickey ran on adrenaline half of the time, and even she knew that if she herself married him it would be a risky quirk that she would have had to grin and bear. He couldn't live without the thrill of adventure, even if it was a mundane common criminal within Mouseton's streets.

"Now that you mention it, that does sound kinda weird for him…But he was determined to stay with her even as all the neighbors put up picket signs in front of their house back in Mouseton…Determination can go a long ways, Minnie." Horace shrugged, knowing that wouldn't help anything, but it was all he could offer.

"I suppose…" Minnie replied dejectedly.

They didn't say anything more to each other throughout the rest of the car ride. Though when they reached their destination, conversation was imminent.

"Cute house," Minnie couldn't help but quip. "How long has it been since they moved here?"

"About two weeks, give or take. For the record, she chose it." Horace told her. Then he just had to ask because he wouldn't know what to do if he were in her position. "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Of course. I have nothing left to lose but him, and I've already lost him in one way. I can't lose him in the other way." She replied adamantly.

Horace knew exactly what she meant. She lost her  _lover_ , but she refuses to lose her  _ **friend**_. It was sad and funny at the same time, despite how everything turned out, the mice were truly made for one another. During Minnie's absence, she was only mentioned directly to Mickey at the wedding, never again, not even Clarabelle pushed the subject of the obvious onto him. Clarabelle did poke fun at whether or not he missed being a bachelor, but alas, that was just when he had to get out of the house for a while as Samantha wanted him out of the way while she cleaned house. Still the painful obviousness of the situation remained. He knew Minnie for years, and out of the blue he goes and gets married to a girl he only knew for a month….it was a testament to how dumb his half thought out decisions really were.

"Alright, but just to be sure, if she opens the door instead of him, brace yourself for any smart remark she makes upon knowing who you are once you introduce yourself. Mickey most likely told her everything about you, and could've emphasized your bad side out of spite at the time. She handled Clarabelle pretty well, and that was just over the burnt cake." Horace warned.

"I'm sure I'll be able to handle anything she has to dish out at me, after all…I'm here to apologize to  _him_  if anything." Minnie chuckled softly at the thought of Clarabelle meeting her match. The cow could be quite cruel when it came to snide, sarcastic comments. Anyone who stood up to  _her_  in an equal manner would have to be pretty clever.

Luckily, they didn't even have to go up to the door, as the garage door was wide open, and Mickey stepped out to check why there was a car parking awfully close to the house while both he and Samantha were home, and they weren't expecting her father to visit yet until they had completely finished unpacking.

He saw Horace first of course, and was happily surprised to see him. However, he noticed that Horace was with someone, and nearly had a heart attack and dropped dead at the sight of Minnie. Her gentle smile at him didn't help his frazzled nerves. He wasn't prepared for this, truly he wasn't. He may have had to talk to anyone who asked about what he was going to do about her when she came home from her cruise, but he didn't worry about it because she gave him an ultimatum, and yes he did leave a note for her that practically welcomed her with open arms despite everything, but he truly didn't count on her actually bothering to visit him, as he honestly believed with every fiber of his being that she wouldn't want to see him ever again.

Obviously he was wrong to even think that, because here she was, smiling gently as if not much had changed between them, even though so much had already changed in such a short span of time. It was a struggle to even remember that he was a married man now,  _and not married to her_ , as a flood of memories with Minnie hit him full force like a hurricane.

He then  **regretted getting married** , if only for the fact that he was dumb enough to not even think for a second that Minnie would indeed get over her initial anger with him. It really was a dumb thing to get mad at, since he and his love for adventures were always a mine field of touchy subjects. The idea that he loved adventure more than anything was a constant, but at least he hadn't reached that point with Samantha yet, and probably wouldn't for a while  _if she kept using her magic to catch the bad guys for him_.  _ **Ooh**_ , that cheesed him off more than anything, but he kept it to himself for now, if she kept it up then he'll confront her about it. Their marriage was still new and they still needed to take baby steps.

His mind then forced him back into reality as Minnie and Horace were still waiting for him to say something…Like hello.

"Uhhhhh, hiya, Minnie, Horace." He greeted finally, slowly walking over to them, occasionally glancing back to the house to make sure the coast was clear.

"Hi, Mickey." The two replied in unison.

"So, uh, when didjya get back, Min?" Mickey asked nervously.

"Just today." She quipped. Then things started getting fuzzy for some reason.

"Wanna be my Mistress?" Mickey asked suddenly and as easily as if he were asking to go get some lunch.

The thought of what he just asked alone was enough for Minnie to question reality. Then she woke up startled. Noticing Mickey beside her in bed after immediately recalling what he just asked was rather unsettling. So she did what anyone would do, she panicked.

Minnie yelped, which was enough to wake Mickey, and grabbed her pillow with enough force that she fell backwards off the bed with a very loud thunk. If Mickey wasn't already startled awake himself, he was now as soon as he realized that second noise was Minnie actually falling out of bed.

Minnie groaned in the slight pain of the hardwood floor at her back, her legs being tangled in the sheets somewhat helped soften her momentum and in turn soften her fall. The sound of Mickey's voice asking if she was ok, made her get back to her frantic movements as she untangled herself from the bed sheets and backed herself up to the wall.

"You stay away from me you- you philanderer!  _YOU PIG!_ " She shrieked at him.

"Philanderer? Pig?" Mickey muttered under his breath in confusion. He couldn't help but counter cheekily, "Minnie, if either one of us is a pig it's you dear, considering ya  _hog_  me all ta yerself some nights on end." When Minnie wailed at his cruel joke he panicked and quickly apologized. It must've been one heck of a nightmare for her to be acting this frazzled. And calling him a philanderer had him wondering what she was dreaming about in regards to him if she was scooting away from him right now as far as she could get, as now she was backed up in the little space between her nightstand and the wall.

"Minnie, do me a favor, look at yer left hand fer me and tell me what ya see." He coaxed her gently. He then heard her sniffle and then shortly sigh in what he hoped was relief, and a light thump against the side of the nightstand.

"Oh thank goodness, you're still all mine." He heard her whisper breathlessly.

"That's right, and ain't  _nothin'_  gonna change that." Mickey replied with determination. "Now," he started as he slunk down from her side of the bed and plopped down on the floor in front of her but well away from her so that he gave her enough room to panic in if she was still panicky, and rested his head in his hand as he laid on his side facing her. She was using her pillow as a sort of shield and comfort object at the moment. "What in Sam Hill did ya have a nightmare about that's got ya all in a tizzy enough ta run away from  _ **me**_?"

"You were still married to Samantha by the time I came home from that cruise." She replied solemnly.

"Now see? This is  _ **why**_  I didn't wanna tell ya about Samantha, but nooo, ya didn't listen ta me did ya? Just had ta know, despite anything unsettling that ya wouldn't like that happened between her and I, just 'cause you and I are married so it wouldn't make a difference!" Mickey complained, rolling onto his back in his complaints.

"Then you asked me to be your Mistress shortly after we said hello." Minnie continued as soon as he was quiet from ranting and raving.

He was quiet for about two minutes longer after she said it before he just blew a long raspberry in the air and sputtered a "What?!" before rolling back over and stood on his knees and a forearm. "What? ** _EEWW!_**  No! No, no! No, NEVER  ** _NO!_**  Minnie, I have more class than that ya know!  _EW!_  Please tell me I lead up ta it or somethin'."

"Nope, you just threw it out there right after I told you that I had just come home that day." She replied in the same tone as admitting the Mistress part.

"Good gosh Min." He said exasperatedly, unable to properly think of what else he could say.

"I even had your mentality down to pat before that though. You were at war with yourself after you saw me again after all that time. But the Mistress part came out of left field." Minnie went on.

"Ahp! See? Remember when I had that nightmare of ya gettin' married ta Prince Penguin and I couldn't make it in time? I had you down ta pat too but ya didn't believe me when I told ya!*" Mickey pointed out cheerfully at being right that it was possible for them to know each other so well that they could act like each other in their dreams.

Minnie finally chuckled thankfully. "Yes, I remember. But if you really were married to someone else, as you are now, why wouldn't you want me being your Mistress?" She asked curiously. She watched him as he groaned and lay on his back again with an arm over his eyes.

"Min, pardon my incoming  ** _vulgar_**  phrasing but, there ain't a snowball's chance in Hade's hair that I'd wish sloppy seconds on ya, and vice versa fer Samantha. Don't ferget, in the time she and I spent not really even married in that magical dimension her father cooked up, she and I never really did anything. Nothing romantic even…I don't even recall kissing her at any point either now that I think about it." Mickey explained in an emotionally exhausted tone that sounded like he was more tired with life than anything.

"Ew." He heard her quip quietly.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya, 'cause I totally did!" Mickey deadpanned, slowly rolling over again and this time crawling over to her since she sounded like she was getting to be herself again. "Feelin' better, toots?" He asked with a peck to the back of her hand.

With that same hand, she reached up and grabbed the sides of his face so she could kiss him. After several seconds she pulled away and answered him. "Much better, thanks."

"Ready ta go back ta bed?" He asked softly. Minnie nodded, so Mickey quickly pecked her lips before lifting her up and holding her to him as if she were a koala even with the pillow smack dab in between them. Then he walked over to the bed and fell backwards on it, and finally rolling them both into their former places in bed, as he and Minnie giggled the whole time. "Aw, gosh…Seriously though Minnie, who even asks that right off the bat, jeez. If I actually ask that again in another dream of yours, I give ya permission ta smack me upside the head with a nine iron if ya can remember ta."

"I'll try to." She giggled at his suggestion.

"And fer the record, the only reason I jumped the gun in wanting to marry Samantha so soon is because I honestly thought ya didn't want me anymore, even though it was one of the usual topics you never agreed with. Some good that thought process was, huh?" Mickey added as a matter-of-factly.

"Mickey..."

"I know, I know, ya can never stay mad at me. I only brought it up 'cause I thought it was a little somethin' that ya should know." He finished quickly.

"Thank you." She sighed exasperatedly, leaning up to peck his forehead as he quipped his 'Yer welcome.' She then settled in for the night and nuzzled into his chest before sighing blissfully, thinking of something that she had to add. "Mickey? Think you can promise me something?"

"Only if it's something better than promising to not leave ya fer the 88th time…I've kept a tally. Besides, ya should know better by now. There ain't anyone else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with, not even my cousin Manfred can take that title from ya." He quipped sternly. Minnie let out an unladylike snort which sent them both into a fit of chuckles. Minnie piped up as soon as the chuckles settled.

"Alright, um…Promise me you'll never leave me for another woman and then suddenly come back just to ask me to be your Mistress." Mickey snorted this time, mostly because she said the very last bits so sarcastically.

"Of course I promise." He said sincerely as soon as his inward chuckles died down, he had also wrapped his pinky around hers and sealed the deal with a wholesome kiss to her lips. "88 and counting." He announced suddenly, and rolled over to his nightstand to get the piece of paper he was using to tally it with to mark it.

"Mickey it doesn't count." Minnie tried to argue.

"It was in the same sentence, it counts. 'Sides, it's how old we'll be in human years might as well count it!" He told her cheerfully.

"Oh-ho, Mickey." She giggled at him but didn't argue further. For who could argue with a lucky number of the year such as that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest it really originally gonna go somewhere and be it's own alternate timeline with Minnie actually meeting Samantha and secretly being Mickey's Mistress, but Samantha, like all one shot comic characters, doesn't have enough personality to work with, and actually going through with the Mistress idea is kind of mortifying actually.
> 
> But I still managed to stick in a few innuendos right? Right.
> 
> * A Reference to my Nightmare Jitters fic


	3. Love Letters of Old

Spring cleaning was a lot easier now that they were married, as they got more done when they were together. That, and it was only one house to deal with rather than both of their houses and offering to help the other in the first place.

As Minnie, tidied up Mickey's work desk for his detective cases she accidentally knocked over a box that spilled envelopes all over the desk and onto the floor. Annoyed at her careless mistake, she huffed and picked them up, only to immediately notice that they were addressed to her…from  _all_  of her old addresses. The earliest being when she still lived with her parents on the farm, then to her own house, her apartment downtown, and the apartment in the Bowtique building, and even when she had lived in the Happy Helpers building. They were marked with dates on the back to indicate the order that he wrote them in but they had no stamps even though they were sealed and had his return address, some were even from when he was stuck in Anderville. It baffled her as to why he never sent them.

"Mickey?" She called out to him as her curiosity was getting the better of her. She heard him bound up the stairs and round the corner and stopping at the door frame as he came at the sound of her call.

"Yeah, Min?"

"Why in the world do you have so many letters addressed to me that you never sent?" She could help but ask in a firm tone, though her genuine curiosity was still laced within it.

His ears drooped and his pupils shrunk in shock, he wasn't expecting her to find them so soon. That, and when they got married he had forgotten about them anyway. Still… _hoo boy_  how best to explain? Oh, well…the cat was out of the bag now.

"They're uh…love letters that I didn't have the guts ta send ya. Ya can open 'em if ya want, but just remember that you'll be reading a roller coaster of emotions of mostly pure genuine, bona fide, unadulterated puppy love." He managed to explain with a small roll of his eyes at his own description upon vaguely remembering what he had written in most of them. She raised a brow at him, and he couldn't help but sink his ears lower in embarrassment.

"Even the recent ones?" She asked skeptically in a playful way, as she pulled out and waved one with her Happy Helpers address on it. She was immensely flattered that every single envelope was a love letter that he was obviously too shy to send.

"Nah, those ones were just too cheesy ta send ya. And the ones I wrote from Anderville were too depressing. It's really just the early ones that are incredibly sappy from puppy love. I think the very first one I wrote sometime after we met, but I didn't pick up on writing more ever again until after the Mr. Slicker incident.  _Not_  that I remember much of what  _exactly_  I wrote anyway." He told her casually as he finally entered the room and plopped down next to her. He had felt the need to explain that much since, knowing her, she'd read every single one in a sitting.

They were going to have to continue spring cleaning tomorrow, granted that she finished reading them by then, as there was a lot there, and she had knocked over the whole box of many, many, years' worth of unsent love letters.

"Still, you could've given me the older ones even sometime before we got married." Minnie teased, trying to prod a better explanation out of him. She knew him, and she knew there had to be more to it than what he already explained.

Mickey chuckled and shook his head before he had another thought and started to sort through the letters with her, all while he spoke again. "No, it wouldn't have meant as much if I just randomly gave 'em ta ya. I was savin' 'em fer a rainy Valentine's Day on the off chance that I didn't have any good ideas of how ta spend it with ya. As you already well know, that never happened." At that, Minnie kissed his cheek, giggling at his blush and equally pleased when he kissed her cheek in return.

However, he paled shortly after as Mickey managed to find what he was looking for and had hoped that they weren't actually there. He managed to swipe them away from her sight, but she still caught him by the ear in just knowing that he swiped the two envelopes away because they were the only ones that didn't have her name on them, but she didn't catch whose name was on them.

"Who are those for?" She asked in a low tone, she wanted to growl, but she hated being mad at him.

"Samantha of course, and fer the record I'm burning these since I ain't gonna send them." He replied simply in an equally low tone to get his point across.

She let go of his ear and crossed her arms as the name held no meaning to her and she became incredibly suspicious. "Who's she?" Now she growled.

Mickey turned to her with a deadpanned look because he knew he had already told her about Samantha upon finding her picture in the photo album that had all of his and his cousin's adventures in it.

"The blonde girl I almost married after only knowing her fer a month, her picture is in mine and Manfred's photo album, and ya even managed ta have a nightmare about me having actually married her and suddenly askin' ya ta be my mistress when ya came home from yer 'Around the World' cruise." He deadpanned. " _That_  Samantha." He watched as the realization finally came to Minnie's face, then she pinched the bridge of her muzzle to that awkward dent in between her eyes.

"You actually wrote love letters for her?" She nearly growled again.

"Pipe dream love letters actually." He corrected casually, unable to help that he suddenly looked forlorn as he managed to remember the gist of what he wrote for Samantha. "I spent every day of that month getting to know her and everything, that I didn't have time to write any love letters during that courtship, not even before I went to bed. I wrote these after the fact and sometime before you came home, and before I knew if you even wanted me anymore."

Any irritation she had vanished at the last part of his last sentence, as she recalled that he had told her that before. Even long after the fact, she still couldn't fathom ever not wanting him, even hearing the idea of it coming from him was just about the most heart breaking thing in the world to her. It didn't help that at the time she was mad at him for something typical of him that she should've just let go, especially since in the end he didn't have to do it because it was already done by somebody else just as he left her house that she all but shooed him away from her life, what with her throwing dishes at him and getting Clarabelle to continue throwing dishes at him after she left to go on a cruise to forget about him…even though she never could forget even if she wanted to.

"Oh, Mickey." She cooed apologetically and hugged him from behind. "I will  _ **never**_  not want you." She had to tell him for the sake of it.

"I know…" He replied easily, turning around in her arms to return her embrace. "Ya wouldn't've married me otherwise." He said cheekily.

"Piffle," Minnie scoffed at his cheekiness. "You and I both know that I was being stubborn back then."

"True, but that wasn't the only time I thought ya didn't want me anymore." He decided to tease her a little, and to bring up other memories to get the feelings out of the way.

"What?! When else did I-?" Minnie queried in confusion before Mickey filled in the blanks for her.

"The Mortimer Rodawn incident, believe it or not the neighborhood kids bullied me about losin' ya ta him. Then there was that time ya dated that movie star, but I deserved that one since I was kinda seein' Ingrid at the time, it still throws me for a loop every time I think about the last time I went ta pick her up she was getting married ta someone else and heading off ta her wedding. But I was so glad ta see ya alone in that malt shop that evening."

"Oh, it was complete luck that we both got dumped, and that movie star was right, I never did see him again, not even in the movies I don't think." She giggled at that memory. "Oh, but Mickey, I still feel bad about the Mortimer Rodawn incident. I remember alright, but I _still_ can't believe the kids  _bullied_  you about it! It was none of their business!"

"Ya can blame Clarabelle on that one, hence why I purposely did what I did in hopes that she'd spot me doin' what I was doin' and spread it around town." Mickey countered playfully as his way of silently saying he forgave her.

"Heh, no wonder you 'graduated from the sucker class'." She quipped just as playfully with a snicker.

Mickey outright guffawed at that because he was still proud of that line of his to this day, and because his laughter was contagious, she giggled right along with him. When their laughter settled down, Minnie captured his lips with her own to show that she had no hard feelings for everything. However…

"I hope you don't mind me being curious about what you wrote for Samantha." Minnie fluttered her eyelashes at him hopefully, silently asking permission to read those particular letters with him before he burned them.

"Ya wanna know what I wrote that badly, huh?" He asked smugly, snickering at the fact that she was even bothering to use her wiles and charm to persuade him. So he relented. "Fine, just as long as ya keep the mantra in yer head that ya got no reason ta be jealous. Not that it matters much anymore anyways I reckon, 'cause if I remember correctly, I mostly complained 'bout what could've been."

"I'll keep it in mind, Mickey." She reassured him, pecking his lips once more for emphasis.

"Alright." He replied in a tone that could be interpreted as skeptical, but that was only because her little kiss there, even if it was  _just_  a peck, felt slightly possessive.

Regardless, he opened the first letter and they read it together, and sure enough he mostly complained, same went for the second one, but they ended up keeping that one (by Minnie's decision) because he made a poem out of it, and left it vague enough that despite the 'Dear Samantha' and the 'Still yours for now Mickey', there was no direct references to either of them that could be distinguishable, thus it was a poem that had the potential to be published. So Minnie put it in a little collection of all things that either of them wrote that had potential to be published.

Once Mickey burned the first one that was for Samantha, Minnie was happy as a clam reading all of her own letters, squealing every now and then at how adorably sappy he was for certain lines that he wrote especially in the earliest ones. She'd even showed him what he'd wrote since her reactions were so strong, and in turn he'd groan at how cheesy he was, hardly able to believe that he actually wrote it way back then. She even kissed him after every one that she read, and it made Mickey happy that she had found those letters sooner than he intended since they made her this happy already.

It wasn't until she reached the Anderville ones the next morning that something else had to be discussed.

" _Mickey Theodore Mouse_  you could have been killed!" She shrilled at him from the stairway and stomped the rest of the way down and scurried into the kitchen, where he was making breakfast, and hugged him tightly from behind, he could feel some moisture back there and knew she was more worried than angry…about something from the past.

"Yer gonna hafta help me on that one dear, because without context, I don't have a clue about what you're talking about." Mickey told her simply.

"Anderville." She popped her head out to answered simply and then put it back into his back.

"Ah, well, I did warn ya that those ones would be depressing." He was interrupted by her wailing, and quickly turned off the stove so that he wouldn't burn the pancakes he was making, and turned around in her arms so he could comfort her.

"You sugar coated everything you ever told me about Anderville! In the letters you did send me, when you came home finally-!" She wailed, but he stopped her right there at when he came home and told her everything.

"Ah, ah, ah, I did  _not_  sugar coat it when I came home, the letters I did send ya, yes, because I didn't want ya ta worry any more than ya already were, but when I came home I told ya everything,  _you_  just don't remember." He argued lightly, as he kissed the top of her head and rubbed her upper back to comfort her further. "'Cause I'm pretty sure I told ya 'bout the bomb on my apartment's bathroom door ta yer face when I came home."

Her ears went back as if she were cringing, and Mickey knew her well enough to know that she was. She then sighed in what seemed like exasperation, but in any case she was merely trying to gather herself. After a few seconds that felt like minutes, she finally pulled away to look at him, almost incredulously but she knew how he was. He shrugged off anything life threatening to him like it was nothing because he survived it and it was in the past.

"And that was just 'cause the court date fer my testimony against Henry J. Lasswell was coming up, then the day of, they sent helicopters to the town I was stayin' fer safety precautions and those fired on the whole town and not just me, thank goodness that they had a cannon ta fight back, and it helped me hijack one anyway. But despite all that, by the power of political bull honkey, even when I was  _legally_  allowed ta come home I couldn't because there were still hitmen working fer Lasswell after my head, and I had ta find that out the hard way." He finished the thought in hopes that it would help.

As much as Minnie pouted at him for putting everything so bluntly, she couldn't stay mad at him, nor could she be mad at him for coming home safely after all that he's been through in Anderville. Besides he himself was not at fault for ending up in Anderville.

"I'm still mad at Sonny Mitchell for dragging you into it." She huffed indignantly.

"And ya have every right ta be, but also the I.R.S. since they technically told me I co-owned the business, but still mostly Sonny fer putting my name on it in the first place. Trust me, as soon as I saw him again since he was actually under the F.B.I's eye witness protection program, the first thing I did was sock him a good one." Mickey agreed, and then kissed her to make her pout go away. Which thankfully worked since she even giggled at Mickey giving a notorious friend of his a wallop that he had coming for years.

"Good, I'm glad you taught him a lesson even if you had to stay in that awful city because of him." Minnie chirped proudly when she eventually pulled away from the kiss.

"And I'm glad yer not upset anymore…'cause our breakfast is gettin' cold!" He announced as he gave her one final doozy of a smooch on top of her head and turned around to plate the pancakes since they were pretty much done.

Even as they ate breakfast she kept reading his letters, and even kept reading on into the next day since there were that many. Half the time Mickey didn't know what to do with her whenever she squealed giddily at something extra romantic that he had apparently written. But it was still fun to see her so undeniably happy. He was starting to regret not hiding them in a better place, as she really should've been reading them in bursts, but oh well…

It happened the way it happened, and in the end that was all that really mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anderville is a city got stuck in during the comic series, Mickey Mouse Mystery Magazine.
> 
> Happy Turkey Day! ^.^


	4. Another Funny Dream

There was a dreaded feeling in the pit of his stomach, and it had been nagging at him all morning as he got ready for the wedding….his wedding. Oh that's right, he wasn't getting married to Minnie, but some other girl he only knew for a month….Samantha. She was a sweet girl alright, but he'd known Minnie for much longer, and that was when he realized the pit in his stomach was caused by the fact that he  _should_  have been marrying Minnie if anything. Even the ring was supposed to be hers and was originally bought for her, he just hadn't had the golden romantic opportunity to propose to her. Then Minnie got overdramatically mad at him for something typical of him and even left to go on a cruise to forget about him, and since he didn't actually have to do what she was mad at him for because somebody else beat him to it right after he told her about it, he decided to go on his own vacation after he found out Minnie had already left.

Then Samantha came along and changed everything for him, they just clicked as they got to know each other over the course of the month that was his vacation, they clicked so much that upon realizing his free month was up and he had to go home, they just talked about getting married and agreed upon it.

However, now that the wedding was in a couple of hours, the wedding jitters were finally getting to him, and his regret for Minnie's sake ate at his soul. The fact that he only knew Samantha for a month rang in his head in an unending mantra. It was so loud that he continued to function on autopilot throughout the rest of his personal preparations and through the entire beginning of the wedding. When he finally came back to take in his surroundings, the priest was already starting to make them say their 'I dos'. And Mickey just  _ **snapped**_  before the priest could finish his end of it.

"Will you, Mickey, take Samantha as your lawfully wedded wife-"

"WELL I MEAN  _ **SOMEONE**_  IS OFF ON A CRUISE TA FORGET ABOUT ME SO WHO CARES RIGHT?" He shouted to no one in particular, except maybe Clarabelle so she could call Minnie to get her back here and stop this wedding, as he suddenly realized there was no way she could've afforded a cruise right now unless she took everything out of her savings…and there was no way in Hades' hair that she would do that, plus the timing didn't make sense as she would've had to book months in advance and the day she left wasn't anywhere near their anniversary or either of their birthdays. The cruise had to be a lie. "IT'S NOT LIKE I WAS PLANNING ON A PROPOSAL OR ANYTHING AND I BOUGHT THIS DAMN ENGAGMENT RING LIKE FIVE MONTHS AGO!" Normally he wouldn't swear especially not in front of any ladies, but he was pissed off at himself and Minnie to a point so he allowed himself this much. At the corner of his eye he saw Clarabelle finally take the hint and bolt out of her seat to go find a phone. Now it was just a matter of stalling for time, and he figured he could do that at the moment. "I MEAN, I WAS PLANNING ON GROWING OLD TOGETHER AND DOING STUFF LIKE…SCRAPBOOKING AND WATCHING THE SUNSETS FROM OUR PORCH BUT IT'S OKAY, SHE WANTS TA GO ON A CRUISE AND FORGET!"

"Who's going on a cruise?" Samantha couldn't help but interject curiously. Though she didn't know why he was suddenly so upset but she decided to let him vent to get it all out.

"NO ONE WHO WANTS TO REMEMBER ALL THE YEARS AND HARD WORK WE'VE PUT INTO OUR RELATIONHSIP THAT PROGRESSED AND GREW! BUT IT'S  _ **FINE!**_  SHE CAN DO WHATEVER!" Mickey retorted in his continuing anger and calmed down a little…but only a little.

Having a feeling there wasn't exactly going to be an 'I do' coming out of the mouse anytime soon, and he had several other couples to oversee, the priest decided to move on.

"….Um, moving on…If there is anyone here who objects to this-"

"THERE BETTER DAMN WELL BE-!" Mickey interrupted again, then fully realized he shouldn't be saying something like that and cooled himself down completely, and though he continued in a much calmer tone, he glared daggers at the doors of the church, silently hoping that Minnie would show up to stop him and this wedding anyway. "I mean…uh…we're good."

"Then by the power infested in me-" The priest started but was interrupted again, but this time by the church doors slamming open. And to Mickey's delight, it was Minnie who had kicked the doors open.

"ABOUT TIME! I WAS ABOUT TO MARRY THIS NOBODY, THIS CHICK WHO AIN'T EVEN A TENTH AS CUTE AS YOU ARE, WHO-…oh, um." He ranted towards Minnie then caught himself as he pretty much greatly insulted his almost bride to be.

"No, no, I think I'm glad I didn't get fully involved with this, our decision was a little sudden anyway, and for me it means I get to keep being… _myself._ " Samantha assured him, and alluded to the use of her magic while respecting his wishes of keeping it secret. "Here, it's really hers isn't it?" She offered as she took off the engagement ring from her hand.

"Thanks fer understandin' toots." He nodded at Samantha gratefully before hopping off the stage. But as soon as he reached Minnie things started to get fuzzy and weird.

"What, you don't want me to be your mistress?" Minnie asked him haughtily.

It didn't take him long to process  _why_  she would ask him that as he woke up laughing hysterically.

Even better, he woke up in time to find that he had rolled over laughing and was unable to save himself as he fell off the bed in a loud THUNK!

Naturally this all woke up his wife, who thankfully was indeed Minnie, as she should be.

"Mickey?" She asked sleepily from waking up enough to try and open up her eyes, but at the THUNK she really woke up as she turned on her light on her nightstand. Seeing that he wasn't in bed she began to worry, until he raised a hand to show he was still around…and still chuckling it seemed. "Mickey, are you alright?"

"Ow, heh, yeah, I'm ok, Min. I just had a weird dream is all." He replied, his chuckles finally subsiding, but he had winced in pain a little as he did bonk his head on the way down, and now he wasn't sure if he was really feeling a trickle of blood or not on the side of his head. He finally lifted half of himself over the side of the bed so he could get a proper second opinion. "Am I bleeding by any chance?"

"Oh my goodness!" She yelped as soon as he verbally brought attention to it and scurried across their bed to reach him and get a better look at it. It was, thankfully, just a small trickle, but it was worrisome was where the cut was…just a few inches below his temple. If he had actually hit his temple, he would have died. "Yes you're bleeding, Mickey." She had his head in her hands and practically her lap, and at that confirmation he had wiggled free from her grasp and headed for the bathroom where the first-aid kit was.

She bounded after him and flew past him to reach the first-aid kit, well, first. She truly did get to it first since Mickey knew how determined she tended to be when it came to him, his health, and his well-being, especially after they got married. Minnie got out all the basics and dampened a wash cloth so she could clean the cut. He kneeled before her with his head in her lap again while she sat on the closed toilet seat.

"Now what in the world was so funny about your weird dream that you had to go and get yourself hurt from falling off the bed?" Minnie asked sternly. Mickey knew she didn't mean for sounding in any way harsh, but she was mad that he was hurt.

"Yer gonna hafta wait fer the punchline ta get it, toots. 'Cause I know yer not gonna like how it starts." He said after he clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth in knowing how she was generally going to react. "Now…ya remember Samantha?"

"After the love letter incident, how could I forget?" She asked back rhetorically in a tone that was low enough that he knew she already didn't like where this was going.

"Hey, hey, hey, I wrote a thousand times more love letters fer you than I did her, ya shouldn't be still complaining." He shot back in a tired ire.

"Oh, I'm not, but don't forget that I could use the antiseptic instead of the Neosporin right now, Mickey." She threatened lightly in her honey sweet voice.

"Sorry, toots, but ya know how much I love ya." He earned a kiss on the opposite side of his head from where the cut was, for that statement. "Anyway, I was getting married to her,  _ **and regretting it!**_ " He had to add quickly. "Ta the point that by the time we made it to the 'I do's' I just snapped and started complaining loudly ta stall fer time and hugely hint at Clarabelle ta call you ta come and stop the wedding and save me from making the biggest mistake in my life, and 'cause somehow I got it in my head that there was no way you had enough money ta go on a cruise on short notice so ya lied about it…Well,  _Clarabelle_  lied about it since you told her to lie about it while you went somewhere else."

Minnie snickered at that last part. "Oh I went on that cruise all right, I was saving it for a surprise but… well, with what ended up happening obviously I just decided to go without you out of spite. But please do go on."

"Well shucks, my own dream was wrong on that, but oh well, ya somehow managed to stop the wedding just as the priest was pronouncing us husband and wife, and then when I got off the stage and down ta ya, you asked me the one thing that made me wake up laughing and fall off the bed. ' _What you don't want me to be your mistress?_ '' He finished explaining in small chuckles, and even did the best impersonation of her as he got to the single line that by a few degrees could've killed him if he had hit his temple.

"Oh, for goodness sake." Minnie sighed at him in exasperation, after being reminded of who Samantha was from the love letter incident, she also knew that his dream had referenced her dream with the same topic that now seemed to have woken them both up. Minnie did let out a few giggles as she finished patching him up, and kissing him where she stuck the Band-Aid on the surprisingly tiny cut.

"Sorry I woke ya up though, Min." Mickey finally said after their chuckles subsided.

"That's alright, Mickey. Waking up and patching you up is a lot better than waking up and finding you dead by complete accident of terrible angling." Minnie retorted lightly, but cringing as soon as she realized she might have nightmares of what she just implied.

"I'll try not ta laugh at my own dreams then." Mickey quipped back.

"Not necessarily, just try not to fall out of bed like that again is all I ask." Minnie told him gently but sternly.

"I can promise that I'll try, but ya know I can't guarantee that I won't." Mickey replied genuinely.

"I know, but I don't think I'll be able to go back to sleep very easily after all of this." She admitted sadly. At this Mickey got up and reversed their roles a bit by scooping her up in his arms just long enough so she could sit in his lap while he now sat on the closed toilet seat.

"Hey, hey, hey, I ain't goin' nowhere anytime soon, Min. But if yer not comfortable goin' back to  _bed_ , then we can just get a blanket and go fall asleep on the couch." Mickey suggested hopefully, kissing her neck and shoulder comfortingly and to get a smile out of her.

"Then we'll both fall out." Minnie idly complained but in a joking manner as she had also let out a huffed chuckle.

"At least it's a smaller drop and on carpet instead of hardwood floors." Mickey lightly countered after a roll of his eyes.

"Fair enough, but I'm keeping you away from the edge." She relented sternly.

"As ya wish, my love." He complied, knowing that it would make her happier knowing that he wouldn't fall off right away again.

He then scooped her up bridal style and carried her out the bathroom door, turning off the light with his tail, and headed down the stairs to the living room. There was a warm hand-made afghan blanket on the back of the couch, so as Mickey scooted them onto the couch, he slid the blanket off to cover them both, since he kept Minnie laying on top of him knowing she'd be happier there.

Which she absolutely was, happy as a pig in – well, you already know. In any case, she snuggled right into him, nuzzling into the crook of his neck as she sighed blissfully in comfort. Mickey mentally chuckled at how adorable she was, and that his dream self was right. Samantha really wasn't even a tenth as cute as Minnie, and that was the last thought he had before he and Minnie managed to drift off back to sleep.


End file.
